Maximum Ride Fanfiction Recommendations
by FAXalltheway
Summary: Can't find a Max Ride fanfiction you want to read? Hopefully this will help you out. This is a fanficiton that recommends other fanfics. It tells you personal opinions of them, characters, word count, summary, ect. You can also review and let me know if you want me to read/recommend you fanfiction! Hopefully this will help you!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction that recommends other fanfictions. If you are having trouble finding Maximum Ride fanfictions to read, look here and hopefully we can help you out! This will tell you the name of the fic, summary, characters, opinions, etc.**

 **Most of the time people wouldn't review for this type of stuff but it would really help if you would. You can let me know of any fanfictions you want me to read/recommend and tell me if my recommendations need any more info. You can also give me your opinions on the fanfictions you have read and I may just put it up. It would also help if you would review to tell me if this is actually helping you out! I also have a Twilight one of these if you want to check it out!**

 **First Fanfic Recommendation:**

 **Maximum Ride: A Not So Easy Life by angelicxkitty (** complete **)**

 **Summary:** Be careful when trying to fix a broken person, for you my cut yourself on their shattered pieces. Max's life has been upside down lately. Her mothers death, her father remarrying, new school, and boys. Yes, BOYS! But in the end, the tragedy that might finish her off happens. Will anyone be there to help pick her up? (No wings) FAX! EGGY! Slight swearing involved! Long Story!

 **Rating: T**

 **Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

 **Characters: [Max and Fang] and [Iggy and Ella]**

 **Word Count: 159,516 and 65 chapters**

 **My personal opinion of this fanfic:**

To be honest, at the beginning of this fanfiction I wasn't really into it. It was good but not great, but then we hit the middle and everything just started taking off and it was great. The unexpected is always happening and things are just really real in this fanfiction and I love it! The writing is great, lots of details so that you can really imagine things in your head. This is also one of those fanfictions that I will go back to and read over and over because I love it so much. If you check this story out I really think you will enjoy it!

 **Don't forget to review and let me know if this is helpful or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad this is helpful for all of y'all. Like I said reviews really help and I love being recommended to read new stories. I will be just doing one recommendation per chapter because that is just much easier and most people like it that way, maybe later on I will change that but for now this is how it will stay, I'm sorry if you don't prefer that. And also if you have read a story I have recommended I would love for you to let me know what you think of it so that I can post that! Keep reviewing!**

 **Second Fanfic Recommendation:**

 **Loving You Slowly- Complete by FaxFiction (** complete **[if you couldn't already tell from the title lol]**

 **Summary:** That was about when it hit her. That she was alone. With Fang. On their wedding night, headed to a hotel suite, with nowhere else to be. "C'mon, Mrs. Ride. Come to bed with me." Max raised her eyebrows and gave him a look, one hand playing nervously with the edge of her tank top. She bit her lip and nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. "Baby steps." Citrus and romance. Read on!

 **Rating: M**

 **Romance/Humor**

 **Characters: Max and Fang**

 **Word Count:** 54,506 **19 Chapters**

 **My personal opinion about this fic:** This fanfiction isn't some kind of start from the beginning love story and sometimes that if refreshing. This was a very good story. She did a great job of keeping the characters how they should be and it wasn't rushed at all. This story made me feel tingles and I like that. If you want to read a somewhat funny fic with lots of romance and smut this is the story for you. I really recommend that you read it!


	3. Chapter 3

**So I just started school and I am extremely busy so these recommendations will be coming in slower. I'm really sorry, but here one is now soooo… keep reviewing and recommending stories for me to read!**

 **Third Fanfiction Recommendation:**

 **Mistake or Blessing by ValentineRose28** (complete)

 **Summary:** Max and Fang have just been unexpectantly dumped. When their friends drag them out to a bar and they meet, it isn't exactly love at first sight. But, after a couple drinks, they start to think a bit differently. They're in for a surprise in the morning!

 **Rating: T**

 **Humor/Romance**

 **Characters: Max and Fang**

 **Word Count:** 53,989 **22 Chapters**

 **My personal opinion of this fic:** Yes, I know, some people are going to say this story is cliché, and it may be, but it doesn't make it any less amazing. This was one of the first fanfictions that I read and it was perfect. I fell in love with this story. Please go check it out, and review it. I promise you will love it!

 **Reviewwwww pleaseeeeee!**


End file.
